Cloud Strife: Gotta Catch'em all!
by BlackChaosMelvin
Summary: What would life be like for the blonde, spikyhaired hero if he had to fight with Pokemon instead of swords? VERY OOC. Don't like the idea, don't read the story.


Okay, I had another marvelous idea. While playing Pokemon. I also discovered that, if I can think up stuff like this, I really need a life. And this is probably REALLY OOC, but I don't care that much, so if you do, let me know. So, that's it.

**DISCLAIMER:** Jaiyu does not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy. She only owns the plot, and a few other worldly possessions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud rolled over groggily, whacking at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He missed several times, but finally hit the noisy thing, managing to fall off his bed as well. He groaned as he pulled himself off the floor, walking to his closet slowly.

After rifling through his clothes, Cloud pulled out a tight black tank top, as well as a baggy pair of black pants. He walked down the hall, struggling to untangle himself from his bed sheets as he approached the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him as his mother came up the stairs, smiling wide with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Cloud, hurry! You're going to be late, sweetie!"

Cloud sweatdropped, hiding in the bathroom, finally ridding himself of the cursed bedsheet. He leaned against the door as he pulled the baggy pants on, speaking to his mother.

"Did it occur to you that I might know that? Besides, I'm getting ready now. I'll be gone in ten minutes, at most."

His mom smiled outside the door. "Okay, sweetie," she said, making her way back to the stairs. "Just make sure you're not late. Professor Gast hates when people are late."

Cloud sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked in the mirror quickly, checking to make sure that his hair was spiky enough, and it was. He opened the door and walked out, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. He nearly tripped down the stairs, catching himself just before he really did any damage.

He walked into the kitchen, about to pour himself a cup of coffee when his mom rounded the corner.

"Oh, no, sweetie! You don't have time for that now! You have to get going! Oh, did you take your medication today?"

"Mother, for the last time, I quit taking any meds years ago! Now quit asking!" Cloud yelled as he walked out the door. He looked around for just a second before starting off in the direction of the lab on the south side of town.

The doors of the lab opened when Cloud approached, and several of the aides looked up and waved at Cloud as he walked in. He walked up the stairs quickly, barely making it to the top before the deadline.

Cloud waved jovially at the Professor, strolling up to him calmly. The Professor's grandson, Zac, glared at him from across the room, folding his arms across his chest before looking at his grandfather and asking, "So, why am I here, and why did you invite _him_?"

Professor Gast sighed, looking at Zac and Cloud before gesturing to a table on his left. "As you know, I traveled the world when I was younger, capturing all sorts of wild Pokemon. All I have left now are these three: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. I ask that each of you pick one, and go out and take on the world with them! How you choose to do that is entirely up to you; I just ask that you do this for me."

Zac chuckled. "You're honestly going to trust _that _bonehead with a Pokemon? Gramps, you've lost it. I, however, will have no problem with this. Give me a few weeks and you'll have a ton of rare Pokemon."

The Professor sighed again, looking at his grandson. "There are more important things than just rare Pokemon, Zac. I hope you learn that," he said with a touch of disgust. With that, he smiled and turned to Cloud. "Well, Cloud, you get the first pick. The name and picture of each Pokemon is in front of the PokeBall, so… have at them!"

Cloud stepped closer to the table, leaning over and looking carefully at the three pictures of the small Pokemon. He specifically took his time, just to infuriate Zac. After careful inspection and consideration, Cloud raised his hand over the three PokeBalls, picking up…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, Jaiyu here. I know this is probably _way _OOC, but I wouldn't exactly know. I just know some of the characters in the Final Fantasy VII game, that's all. And how some of them act. So some of them are getting personalities from the actual 'stars' of the actual Pokemon. Live with it. But I need to know what Pokemon Cloud should pick! Review and let me know, 'kay?

-Jaiyu


End file.
